Twilight vs Harry Potter
by JasperHale511
Summary: What happens when the Cullens recieve a letter from Dumbledore announcing that the wizrards from Hogwarts would be coming for a visit? Set 1 month after Breaking Dawn Rated T for some language WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or the characters of these series. Hope you enjoy, this is my second fanfic. **

One night at the Cullen's lovely home, the family went along with their normal routine. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game; Nessie was curled up next to Rosalie, sound asleep. Carlisle was working the late shift at the hospital, and Esme was upstairs cleaning. Alice and Jasper were out hunting, and Edward and Bella were in the living room making out. This, however, was annoying Rosalie.

"You two do know that you have a nice cabin you can go to," Rose said.

"Yeah," Edward said, pausing briefly from the kiss. "We know."

"Then why don't you go there?" Rose said.

"This is payback for when you and Emmett first got together." Edward replied.

Emmett sighed. "Just go discuss the national debt in your cabin." he said.

"Alright," Edward said. "We have to put Nessie in bed anyway."

Bella picked up Nessie and she and Edward went outside, walking to the cabin.

As they walked Bella spotted a bird flying in their direction. "Is that an owl?" she asked.

Edward looked at the bird. "Yeah," he said. "It's a snowy owl…and it's holding something."

For indeed this owl was carrying something, a letter addressed to the Cullens.

The snowy owl flew up to Edward and dropped the letter into his now outstretched hands.

"What does it say?" Bella asked as the owl perched in a nearby tree.

"I don't know," Edward replied. "Let's go back to the house so everyone can read it."

They headed back to the house, both curious about the contents of the letter. When they arrived, they found that Alice and Jasper had returned from their hunt and Carlisle was home from work.

"Back so soon?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Edward said. "While we were walking to the cabin an owl dropped this in my hands." He held up the letter just as the owl flew through the open door.

"Would that happen to be the letter-carrying owl?" Rosalie asked as the owl landed on Jasper's head.

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed, swatting at the bird. "My hair is not a nest!"

"Even though it looks like it," Emmett muttered.

The owl dodged Jasper's swatting hands and flew to Edward, perching on his head.

Emmett chuckled. "Apparently, Edward's hair is more like a nest than Jasper's." he said.

Edward ignored Emmett and the owl, which had put its head under its wing and was falling asleep, he opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear The Cullen Family," he read aloud. "We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have heard much about you. It would be an honor if we could come and meet you. We will arrive at eleven o'clock on the morning of January 21st in the clearing you use to play baseball. We are all most excited about this meeting and cannot wait to meet you.

-Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.)"

"P.S. - We have also invited a group of vampires we believe you know well." Edward added.

"Wait a second," Bella said from the couch. "Hogwarts, as in form the Harry Potter series?"

"I guess so," Edward said uncertainly.

They said they were coming on the 21st," Alice said. "What's today's date?"

"The 20th," Carlisle replied.

"So we have less than 24 hours before these wizards come," Jasper said.

"And what other group of vampires did they invite?" Rosalie asked.

"I guess we'll figure that out tomorrow," Carlisle said.

"You mean we're going?" Esme, who was standing next to Carlisle, asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"Hey," Edward said. "There's something else in the envelope."

Edward pulled a stack of nametags that said "Hello my name is" out of the envelope. He stared at them for a second, and then handed them out to the rest of the family.

"There's one left over," Edward said when he finished handing them out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang; Edward turned and opened the door, Jacob stood on the porch.

"Why is there a sleeping owl on your head?" Jacob asked as he came inside, shutting the door behind him. "Did it think your hair was a nest?"

"Long story," Edward said; he paused. "My hair isn't that messy is it?"

"Of course not," Jacob said, trying to hide a smile.

The Cullens explained to Jacob about the letter from Dumbledore.

"Sounds cool," Jacob said when they finished. "Can I go?"

"Sure," Edward said, handing him the last remaining sticker.

"These wizards must be psychic or something," Emmett commented. "How else could they know Jacob would come too?"

"That's supposed to be my job," Alice pouted.

Carlisle sighed. "This is bound to be an interesting meeting."

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed, please rate and review :) Btw, that was Hedwig that delivered the letter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or any of the characters in each series**

At 10:45 the next morning, the Cullens and Jacob set off for the baseball clearing, all wearing their nametags. Bella had written "Stupid shiny Volvo owner" on Edward's nametag, she'd even written "The big bad wolf" on Jacob's. Rosalie had seen this and written "My monkey man" on Emmett's nametag. This humorous act spread to Alice and Jasper, Jasper writing "Shopaholic" on Alice's nametag and Alice writing "My confederate soldier" on Jasper's.

It only took them ten minutes to get to the field, so they had five minutes to wait. At exactly 11:00 there was a popping noise, and ancient wizard with a silver beard, a crooked nose, and half-moon spectacles appeared. Other popping noises followed, and many other wizards appeared.

The ancient wizard stepped forward. "Hello," he said. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He took a deep breath. "Goodness, that's a mouthful."

Carlisle stepped forward as well. "Welcome," he said. "My name is Carlisle and this is my family, it's nice to meet you."

The Cullens and the wizards both moved forward to greet each other.

Edward saw a boy that looked a lot like himself, according to his nametag he was Cedric Diggory. Edward and Cedric both spotted each other at the same moment, and studied each other closely.

"That hair, that voice, those dashing good looks," They said simultaneously, running a hand through their hair.

"It's like looking in a mirror," Cedric said.

"Now that's just weird," Jasper said, he had been standing nearby and had seen the exchange.

"You're like my long lost twin…except I'm ninety years older than you." Edward said to Cedric, ignoring Jasper completely.

Jasper sighed and walked away, looking through the small crowd of wizards and vampires. He spotted a man with long, greasy black hair; he was standing away from the crowd and wore a sour expression.

Jasper looked at the man's nametag, it read: "Snape the emo potions master."

Jasper walked over and stood in front of him. "Hey," he said. "What's the matter with you?"

"I never wanted to come on this trip," Snape said. "I have better things to do?"

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"Plot with Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, then reveal to Harry that I was a double-agent working for Dumbledore all along." Snape replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ookay…" Jasper said, taking a step back.

"You were going to kill Dumbledore?" came a voice from behind Jasper. He turned to see a boy with messy black hair and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead; it was Harry Potter.

"Of course I was, Potter, but if you were listening, much like you don't do in my class, I also said that I was working for Dumbledore." Snape replied.

But Harry wasn't listening; he dashed off in Dumbledore's direction. When he reached the old wizard, Harry tackled him and shouted, "I'll save you from the Emo Potions Master, Professor!"

Dumbledore fell flat on his face, and Harry landed on top of him. "Harry," Dumbledore exclaimed. "Haven't I told you not to do this in public? Wait until we get back to the castle!"

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry said, getting off of Dumbledore.

With Carlisle's help, Dumbledore got back to his feet and continued to chat with everyone.

Jasper sighed, Carlisle was right, this was an interesting meeting.


End file.
